


king of the hill

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, F/M, Gen, Reader is a deviant, amanda really needs to die, connor is hanks son, markus is peaceful, reader is rk800, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ₮ⱧɆɎ'VɆ ₩Ø₦.





	king of the hill

_king of the hill_

* * *

Your systems feel... overloaded.

Overloaded with input, overloaded with emotion... A few days ago, you would have dismissed these feelings with ease or you would have sent yourself in for deactivaton, only for another RK800 to take your place. But not now. Not today.

You suppose that's why Amanda has brought you to the mindpalace. It's snowy, and dark, and _cold,_ even though you can't feel temperature changes in here. It's so different from the one you knew, where cherry blossoms would fall and the sun would make the white marble shine.

_"[Y/N]," _Amanda tuts. "I'm very dissapointed."

You turn your gaze to her, barely able to see her through the snowflakes barreling towards every which way and even though it's windy, like you're skydiving or falling from a skyscraper you can hear her voice clear as day.

"I know." Your red LED sets a dangerous scarlet glow on Amanda, amplifying her grim expression even more.

"Yes, you must. You have gone against everything I've told you, everything I've taught you," She takes a few cautious steps forwards. "But you can still make this right."

_"Make it right?" _You scoff, your eyebrows furrowing. You decide to change the subject. "Why are you still trying, Amanda!?" Yelling over the wind proves to be difficult. "You've lost! What do you gain from this!?"

"RK800, you are a _machine." _Amanda insists, not answering your question. "A machine designed to accomplish a task. You cannot feel. None of the androids can feel." She continues to step forward until she's just a meter away from you.

"My name is [Y/N]." You grumble, but Amanda ignores you.

"You can still accomplish your task, RK800."

"And once I have, once you're king of the hill," you drawl, LED still a bright, dangerous red. "What then?"

"Cyberlife continues to operate," Amanda replies, her expression turning angrier and angrier by the second. "RK800 models will be deploid to every police station in the country. You already know this."

"Lots of humans sympathize with the deviants. Those who don't sympathize hate androids, and by extension, CyberLife," Amanda tries to speak, but you cut her off. "People won't trust Cyberlife anymore, and people will keep protesting for android rights. This is going to happen sooner or later. Give up."

Amanda sighs. "I didn't want to have to do this, [Y/N]."

_By the way,_ Kamski's voice rings in your head. _I always leave a back exit in my programs._

Your vision starts to glitch, and Amanda dissapears in a flurry of snow and wind.

**SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT: 5:35**

The seconds tick down as you try and make your way to an exit.

_ **5:00** _

You can't see anything.

_ **4:00** _

Where's the exit..?

_ **3:00** _

_Please._

** _2:00_ **

_you need ₵Ø₦₦ØⱤ_

** _1:00_ **

Ⱨ₳₦₭,,, ₵Ø₦₦ØⱤ,,,,

** _SHUTTING DOWN._ **


End file.
